The Fast and the Phineas
|image= |season=1 |production=103A |broadcast=4 |story=Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire |writer= |storyboards=Antoine Guilbaud Sherm Cohen |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 2, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Phineas and Ferb enter the Swamp Oil 500 after upgrading mom's car. Doofenshmirtz tries to deflate everything in the Tri-State Area from his blimp. Episode Summary The story open with Phineas and Ferb wondering what to do today, other than give Perry a bath. From behind the fence come the sounds of a race, and their dilemna is solved. They head to the garage to begin the upgrades to their mom's car. Candace walks by, engrossed in the need to take a new picture for her blog. It suddenly dawns on her that something is going on in the garage behind her so she zips back to investigate. Phineas and Ferb are part-way the conversion for racing, but since they don't know how to drive, Ferb has adjusted it so that it can be run by remote control. Candace runs off to tell mom, but discovers she can't find her. Mom is off playing bridge at Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's. Candace walks across the street and rings the bell. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answers the door. She goes on about how much Candace has changed, even though the two of them have seen each other the previous week. Candace has to yell in through the doorway to get her mom's attention. Behind her, Phineas and Ferb are testing the car. It zips by several times, causing their hair to change several times (it also swaps their hair style and color once). Phineas then tests out the red button on the remote control. A rocket engine activates and the car launches straight upwards, out of sight. Naturally, this is the moment when their mom arrives to see what Candace is yelling about. Isabella comes by just as testing nears completion. After announcing his intention to enter the Swamp Oil 500, she suggests to Phineas that he might need a pit crew. Meanwhile, Perry walks around to the side of the building, pulls out his Agent P fedora and a remote control switch and uses the remote to enter his lair. Major Monogram briefs Agent P on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's latest purchase, a blimp. Agent P jumps into his flying platypus vehicle (hover-jet) and exits through the top of the backyard tree. At the race track, Isabella reports in with the Fireside Girls, who will be the pit crew. She briefs the other girls on the race car's specifications. During her search for Phineas and Ferb, Candace meets up with Jeremy Johnson. She fakes knowledge in the sport in order to get close to him. Just as she's starting to get comfortable around Jeremy, the race announcers begin talking about Team Phineas over the loudspeakers. A clip of Candace shouting for Phineas is shown on the big screen, but it's a less than flattering shot. Jeremy points out that her brothers will be on TV and that gives Candace hope that she can still bust them. Candace calls her mom to have her turn on the TV, but the Garcia-Shapiro's entertainment system has a lot of remotes. By the time she gets tuned into the race, the interview with Team Phineas has ended and all she sees is a dandruff shampoo commercial. As the racers wait at the starting line, the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated blimp flies over the stadium. Perry catches up to the blimp and boards it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz promptly catches him, then introduces his newest invention, the Deflate-inator. After a test firing at the track, he will deflate everything in the Tri-State Area, forcing people to come to him if they want something inflated. Meanwhile, Candace heads down to the track to stop Phineas. She gets a little too close to the action and has to return to Jeremy. A photographer tries to get her to buy a souvenir photo and Candace realizes how to get evidence to show her mom. Grabbing the camera, she takes a picture of Phineas as he's driving, but doesn't have enough money to buy both photos. She rides back home on her bike with one of the photos. Ferb has been sitting up in a crow's nest, controlling the car. Phineas asks for more power. The car slows down and is passed by an antique car. Ferb finishes hooking up a more powerful battery and now their car really takes off. During a very efficient pit stop by the Fireside Girls, Isabella compliments Phineas on his helmet. Phineas re-enters the race, sporting a bow on top of the car that was provided by Gretchen. Dr. Doofenshmirtz fires the Deflate-inator. A beach ball is the first victim. It falls onto the windshield of one of the cars, setting off a chain-reaction of collisions and damage to the stadium. Thanks to Ferb's help, Phineas has no problem avoiding all of it, allowing him to kick back and play a little guitar. Ferb has things so well under control that he joins in on a keyboard while Isabella and three Fireside Girls sing Go Phineas!. Back at the Garcia-Shapiro home, Candace presents the photo to her mom. It's the wrong one. Candace's scream is heard by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, blocks away. While the doctor is locating some cheese to give to the mouse that is recharging the Deflate-inator ray, Agent P pulls out his briefcase of cheese samples and shoots one into the doctor's pants with a crossbow. The mouse follows the cheese. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's scream shatters the glass imprisoning Agent P. Agent P attacks Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The fight causes the Deflate-inator to fire. The beam strikes a large mirror on a truck, bounces back to the blimp and the blimp promptly deflates. Candace realizes that the race broadcast might still be going on and turns on the TV. She has much better luck with getting it turned on quickly, just in time to see Phineas take the checkered flag. Mom heads over to see what Candace is so frantic about, but at that moment, the blimp crashes into the broadcasting tower, cutting the signal. Dr. Doofenshmirtz jumps out of the blimp and steals the car. This doesn't bother Phineas. "Looks like we're walking." Agent P jumps onto the hood of the car, and takes over control of the car with the remote he grabbed earlier. At the same time, Candace realizes that mom's car is missing from the garage. When we cut back to Agent P, he and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are fighting on the roof of the car while it goes through a car wash. As the doctor attacks Perry with a squeegee, the car below them has been cleansed of its racing attire. One of the rotating car wash brushes dispatches Dr. Doofenshmirtz. After the car exits the car wash, Perry accidentally steps on the red button, sending the car into orbit. Candace makes one last attempt to get her mom to see what is happening. She literally pushes her mom across the street to the garage. Candace proudly shows mom that the car is missing, stating that the boys did it. Instead, mom is happy that her car has been washed. Candace's jaw drops. As Phineas and Ferb walk in behind her with their trophy, she says she saw what they did today. The episode ends with her admonishing Candace to close her mouth. Song Go Phineas! Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Announcer 1: "Now, is it just me, or does he look a little bit young to be behind the wheel of a 700 horsepower racing machine?" Announcer 2: "Yes, yes he does." Ferb's Line None... Whatcha doin'? Said by Isabella as Phineas and Ferb finish testing the race car. Perry's entrance to his lair Entered from the side of the house, followed by a ride down a tube elevator (Exactly the same way as in Rollercoaster). Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! End Credits Go Phineas!, missing the last two lines and including footage of Ferb controlling Number 42 from the episode. Memorable Quotes Isabella: "Okay, girls. We're dealing with a 426 cubic inch, fully-blown V8, with hypo lifters, radical cam and a limited slip differential." Gretchen: "Would that be electronically fuel injected?" :- Team Phineas pit crew pre-race briefing. Candace: I-I love it when he turns left. And then he turns... left again... and then...." :- Candace, trying to convince Jeremy that she loves auto racing. Isabella: "That helmet looks so manly." Phineas: "Thanks." :- Isabella, to Phineas :- Phineas, in an oblivious response. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: "Run! Run, my little indentured rodent. And I will give you some cheese." :- Encouragement to the Deflate-inator's recharging system. Candace: "Meep." :- Reaction to the TV signal going dead before her mom could see Phineas at the finish line. Continuity *The song If Summer Only Lasted One Day can be heard when Linda Flynn is attempting to turn on the Garcia-Shapiro's TV. Background Information * 5th episode produced. 4th episode aired, on February 2, 2008. *The two announcers are drawn after the show's creators, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. According to the credits, the announcers are named Dave and Rick, but since their names are not spoken during the episode, it is not possible to determine which is which. *The name of the race (Swamp Oil 500) is a reference to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, one of the show's creators. *Baljeet's mother is shown but is a cameo. *The car Phineas drives is number 42. This could be a reference to Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy or to Juan Pablo Montoya, who drove car number 42 in the NASCAR Sprint Cup 2007 (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh is a huge fan of Juan Pablo Montoya). *One of the race car drivers is named Billy Ray. This is likely a reference to future guest star Billy Ray Cyrus, who stars in another Disney show, Hannah Montana, which stars Jeremy's voice actor Mitchel Musso. Candace picks him out because of his "cute" red car. *Ferb doesn't talk in this episode. All he does is play the keyboard. *Gretchen is the first Fireside girl after Isabella to have a speaking role in the series. *Before the race, Isabella is shown in her scout uniform. During the race, she's in her regular pink clothes. * This episode became The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift after Dr. Doofenshmirtz used his Change-inator-inator on it as part of the Spot the Diff marathon. Allusions *'The Fast and the Furious:' The episode title is a parody of the popular movie. *'Speed Racer:' The song, Go Phineas!, is a highly possible allusion of the 1960's cartoon, Speed Racer. *'Grease:' The song also bears close resemblance to the line "Grease Lightning, Go Grease Lightning" from the movie, Grease (including identical choreography from Isabella and the girls.) *'Hindenburg Disaster:' When the deflating Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated blimp is crashing into the TV signal tower by the racetrack, the TV announcer begins to yell, "Oh, the humanity!" before the signal goes out. This is a reference to the Hindenburg disaster: the news reporter covering landing of the blimp shouted "Oh, the humanity!" as the blimp burst into flames. *'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy:' The racecar is number 42. *'Psycho:' Candace screams when she realizes she grabbed the wrong photo, and a musical "sting" is heard in the background that is similar to what played during the shower attack scene in [[wikipedia:Psycho (1960 film)|Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho]]. *'Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark:' Perry's fight with Dr Doofenshmirtz in the car wash finishes in a manner similar to Indy's fight with the guard near the plane. The guard is unaware of the plane's propellor about to hit him from behind until the last moment, Indy covers his head with his arms just before the imapct. Perry's fedora especially adds to the similarity of the scene. *A sign that one of the race cars crashes into is labeled Poven-Lube Motor Oil, similar to Dan Povenmire's last name. Gallery File:CandacesOldBlogPhoto.jpg|"I have got to take a new picture of myself for my blog." File:Candace1.jpg|Candace takes a photo of herself. File:CandacesNewBlogPhoto.jpg|"That's better." File:WeTrickedItOut.jpg|"We tricked it out!" File:FerbBuiltThisRemote.jpg|"That's why Ferb built this remote." File:TheyreBustedThisTime.jpg|"They won't get away with it this time!" File:BoysHairSwitched.jpg|The boys' hair gets switched around. File:PhinbellaShot.jpg|"Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?" File:Phinbella.jpg|"Hi Phineas. I got your pit crew." File:IsabellaDescribeEngine.jpg|Isabella describes the car's engine. File:Gretchen.png|"Would that be electronically fuel-injected?" File:JeremyJohnson3.jpg|Candace comes upon Jeremy in the stands. File:CandaceOnJumbotron.jpg|"He's already got his own screaming fan!" File:PhineasBeingInterviewed.jpg|Phineas responding to a TV interview. File:DandruffCommercial.jpg|"Candace, this is a dandruff commercial." File:PlatypusUnderGlass.jpg|"I was just getting ready to serve some platypus under glass!" File:UnwantedSouvenirPic.jpg|Candace's unwanted souvenir photo. File:NowIGotcha.jpg|"Now I gotcha!" File:GretchenTire.jpg|Gretchen pulls out a tire. File:ThatHelmetLooksSoManly.jpg|"That helmet looks so manly." File:PhineasGuitarRacing.jpg|Phineas plays the guitar while racing. File:Ferb4.jpg|Ferb with his electronic keyboard. File:GoPhineasGo.jpg|The Fireside Girls singing "Go Phineas!" File:CandaceGotWrongPhoto.jpg|Candace realizes she took the wrong photo. File:Deflate-inator_Ray.png|"Run like the wind, my little indentured rodent!" File:BlimpGetsZapped.jpg|"I suppose I should've seen that coming." File:Guess_we're_walkin'.jpg|"Hmmm, looks like we're walkin'." File:CarwashFight.jpg|Perry and Doofenshmirtz fighting in the car wash. File:DoofWildTake.jpg|Doofenshmirtz right before he gets hit by the brush. File:TheyWashedTheCar.jpg|"They washed my car?" Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Mark Thompson as Announcer Dave * Brian Phelps as Announcer Rick * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Keone Young as Dancer * Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro * Addition voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Bobby Gaylor, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Mitchel Musso, Brian Phelps, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Alyson Stoner, Mark Thompson, Ashley Tisdale, Keone Young Category:Episodes